


Cookies

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: IT 1990, IT 2017, IT stephen king
Genre: Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: Ben, Bev, and Richie are all on there way to Bill's house when they run into Henry Bowers





	Cookies

Ben, Bev, and Richie were all walking together to Bill's when they ran into Henry Bowers. 

"Ay tits, why you so fat?" Henry said to Ben. Richie opened his mouth to say something and Bev made her hands into fists, but Ben just kept walking saying,

"'Cause everytime I fuck your mother she gives me a cookie." Richie stared at Ben, eyes wide and mouth open. Bev more or less the same. 

They continue their walk to Bill's with Henry left stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all thought!!!!


End file.
